Black Butler: The Love Of Pluto
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A oneshot between Grell and Pluto. Contains yaoi! Not really a love story, just pointless sex, lol. Give it a read if you want.


Decided to try my luck at anime again and went with Black Butler. I think... Pluto and Grell would make a decent pair, lol.

Contains yaoi! Don't like, don't read!

Characters might be OCC because I suck at writing anime. XD So sorry about that!

Enjoy!

* * *

The day was like any other; warm and sunny, and rather peaceful as the Phantomhive house hold carried out the chores of the day, or as the house keepers found ways to cause havoc that Sebastian had to sort out, clean up as he tended to his young master. A usual day for the demon butler. Yet, that couldn't be said for a certain shinigami. Then again, nothing seemed usual for him.

Grell had made it inside the mansion quite easily; just as he normally managed to do. That crazy demon hound of theirs wasn't out in the yard and Grell would guess – from all the shouting coming from the house – that the rambunctious Pluto was running amuck throughout the house.

His suspicions were confirmed when the naked form came charging at him. Grell was tackled into the next room, where the door just so happened to be open.

Pluto remained over the reaper even after the house keepers passed.

"Hey, stop that!" Grell exclaimed, as the demon began licking along his cheek.

The reaper liked handsome men just as much as any woman would, yet he was taken by surprise this time for a change and he didn't know how to act towards the hound suddenly covering him in saliva.

"You fowl beast, sto-mm…" Grell's words faded to a moan when he felt Pluto's tongue lick at his neck; one of his most sensitive spots.

The light licks tickled and made the redhead giggle, and along with that came another feeling…

Grell sat up, bringing Pluto up with him. The demon hound now sat in his lap.

Grell ran his hands through thee white locks as he smiled at the overly joyed creature. "How can Sebas-chan be so cruel to you? If you were mine, I'd let you stay inside all the time…" Grell trailed off, as Pluto nuzzled against his hand.

Normally Grell wasn't much of an animal person but for a well built demon hound, he could make an exception.

Grell's eyes darted down, and he couldn't help but notice the hound's erection. Grell gave a light chuckle.

"My, my… We should take care of that, shouldn't we?" The reaper asked, as he stood to his feet.

Pluto watched the man, the sound of Grell's heels clicking against the floor, echoing through his ears.

"Can't have Bassy pass by and see…" Grell trailed off, blushing lightly as he shut the door. "I wouldn't mind, but..." In fact he'd prefer to have the demon butler here with him right now but the hard – to – get man was more than likely off pleasing the young master and Grell would just have to settle for second best.

"I'm sure he'd scold you good." The red head strolled back over to Pluto when the door was shut. Oddly enough there were candles already lit in the room, giving the place dim lighting.

"Now than, shall we get down to business?" Grell asked, as if expecting an answer as he began to strip out of his clothes.

Pluto however didn't wait. He had Grell tackled back down to the floor just as the man had slipped out of his jacket, vest, bow, shirt and heels.

"Well, this is gonna be fun! I always loved a dominate man!" Grell giggled, looking up at the hound above him. "Especially one as handsome as you Pluto." He had smirked up at the other, showing his row of shark-like teeth.

Grell allowed the dog to lick along his face, neck and exposed chest, as well as nip playfully along at the sensitive flesh; all while the shinigami himself moaned softly as h reached down to take care of his pesky trousers.

Yet, under Pluto's wondrous tongue, he found that to be a hard task.

Angela must've taught the hound well when she had him.

"Plu-Pluto slow down... We don't want this to end so soon." Grell chuckled, moving a hand to ruffle through Pluto's hair. The hound only gave a soft growl, growing impatient.

"If you'd just give me a min-oaf!" Grell had attempted to hold the beast back until he had his pants off, yet Pluto made sure to keep him pinned to the floor, as he began to grind into the reaper.

That had earned a deep moan from Grell and made him unthinkably move his hips against Pluto just for more friction.

In no time was Pluto panting and Grell had his teeth sunk into his own hand without care, easily drawing his own blood. A fair price to pay in order for him not to be so loud.

If Pluto was this good at just grinding into him with Grell's partial clothing still on, Grell could only imagine how it'd be to have that hard rod inside him. The thought made the reaper blush.

Grell let Pluto continue with his actions for some time, until he felt Pluto was on the verge of just letting go right there – himself too.

Grell managed to push the hound away, told him to stay and surprisingly Pluto restrained himself as Grell undone his trousers, slipping out of them and exposing everything to an eager Pluto.

The reaper smirked again, as he motioned for Pluto to come get him. Pluto didn't hesitate. Grell was back against the floor in the blink of an eye, with the hound over him.

Pluto took hold of Grell's wrist, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licked the blood away gently and even in a caring like manner.

"Such a sweet pooch." Grell spoke, as he moved his other hand through Pluto's hair before running it down his back, then moving it under to his stomach.

Pluto shivered under his touch. A touch he hasn't felt since coming to the Phantomhive manner.

"Bassy can be quite cruel, not wanting to fulfill other's urges..." Grell trailed off, as he took hold of Pluto's member, stroking it firmly. Pluto reacted by thrusting into Grell's hold.

"Such a bad master for letting all this tension build in you…" The reaper finished, as he guided the hounds cock towards his entrance.

Grell didn't bother with preparing himself first. Neither one of them could wait much longer.

The red head gave a tease to himself with the hound's erection, before easing it in, moaning low in delight with each inch it went in.

Pluto surprisingly waited until he was fully inside Grell, and the Shinigami gave him the signal, before he moved his hips into the male underneath.

Grell gave nearly a scream that instant and started to thrust back into the other right away. He didn't mind the pain he felt. In fact it was all sheer pleasure to him.

With each thrust, Pluto picked up his pace little by little, bringing Grell to moan louder and lose himself in a world of ecstasy, forgetting everything else; even Sebastian for the moment.

Grell then reached down between the both of them and took hold of his own member, stroking it in the same rhythm as their movements.

The shinigami's flush deepened and his moans grew even louder as Pluto began licking along his neck again.

The reaper brung his other arm to wrap around Pluto's neck, keeping him close as the demon hound continued to thrust into him; each movement making him feel as if he could let go any moment.

Pluto was panting even harder and growling low. Grell could only guess he was feeling the same way.

Grell moved his hand up to stroke through the hound's hair as he continued his movements against Pluto and his own strokes, keeping up with the rhythm of the canine's thrusts.

In no time was Pluto ramming into him mercilessly, bringing them both to their climaxes rather quickly.

Pluto had given a howl of ecstasy when he released into the reaper, and Grell shuddered with a scream like moan when he let go.

That left the hound panting and made Grell giggle.

"Not so bad." Grell smiled, as Pluto moved off of him. Grell stood, and began to hunt his clothing down.

The reaper got dressed and walked over to Pluto. "I'll have to come back here again soon… Maybe I can persuade Sebby to join us next time." He flashed a wink Pluto's way.

The hound only gave a bark noise and a grin. Grell chuckled, ruffling the pooch's hair.

"See ya around, handsome." He said, before walking out.

Pluto followed him to the door, but was stopped from going further when he heard Sebastian whistle for him.

The hound turned and ran towards him, greeting his master with a happy face.

Sebastian stared down at the other blankly. "Who have you been with?" He asked and Pluto looked over his shoulder. Sebastian's gaze followed, and the demon butler sighed softly at the sight of Grell, only visible in the distance because of his blood red hair.

"Of course. Thanks to that obnoxious reaper, you look a mess." Sebastian turned, heading down the hall. "Come, you're in need of a bath." He ordered. Pluto followed.

The demon was dreading that of curse but two reasons brung him to go along with such a thing with the beast he detested.

One: Ciel would simply order him to do so anyway, out of amusement and reputation of keeping everything in the Phantomhive household tidy.

And two: Sebastian just simply didn't long for Grell's scent to linger; anywhere. Pluto was bad enough as is without carrying that man's smell on him.


End file.
